1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transducer which provides indication of radius of curvature of a borehole in which it is disposed, and more particularly to a radius of curvature transducer which provides radius of curvature indication in two orthogonally oriented planes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously attempts have been made to provide indication of radius of curvature within a subterranean borehole by using optical mirrors with rods extending therebetween, and positioning the mirrors so as to provide predetermined directions of reflected light therebetween. The relative angular orientation of the mirrors as measured provides data indicative of the radius of curvature of an arc extending between the mirrors.